


Follow You Down

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is tired of Arthur and Merlin’s bickering. He wants them to finally give in to their attraction. He decides to goad Arthur into a fun game of sexual chicken where everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my beta eeshbelle for her quick and very thorough work. Any mistakes afterwards are my own.

Percival groaned quietly. “Here we go again.”

Gwaine was surprised at the annoyance he saw on the somewhat stoic knight’s face, but when he looked over his shoulder he immediately realized the reason for Percival’s annoyance. He soon wore a similar scowl.

Arthur and Merlin were in the middle of yet another argument.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you more than once!” Arthur shouted.

Merlin dug the final tent spike into the ground with a little too much force. “For the last time, I’m very sorry that I forgot your _special_ pillow. I suppose you’ll just have to make do with the normal ones.” Merlin said, standing up to face Arthur. “At least you have pillows, unlike the rest of us.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “The rest of you aren’t the King.”

“Really. I’d completely forgotten that.” Merlin gave Arthur a mock innocent face.

Arthur’s hands clenched into fists.

Gwaine turned back to Percival and shook his head. “I don’t know why they don’t just lock themselves in a room and fuck themselves stupid like any other rational people would do.”

“Kind of like we did?” Percival winked.

Gwaine nodded. He ran a hand through his silky brown hair as he eyed his friend turned lover up and down. “Exactly.”

Percival and Gwaine had never really taken their flirting seriously. Gwaine just thought it was something that mates did, though he did have more than a few fantasies about those big arms of Percival’s wrapped around him as he fucked Gwaine into the floor. But he hadn’t really entertained the idea of making those fantasies into a reality, until one night when Percival caught Gwaine wanking in his chambers. It was awkward, but Gwaine wasn’t really embarrassed. He thought they’d have a laugh about it and Percival would leave, but to his surprise, Percival stalked towards him, leaving the door wide open. He got down on his knees and finished Gwaine properly. Ever since they’d been going at a ridiculous pace.

Percival crouched down and petted his horse as it munched lazily on the grass. He looked towards Arthur. “Do you think Arthur is still angry about what happened yesterday?”

Gwaine smirked. “I’ve never seen the princess so speechless before. He certainly got an eyeful.”

“Do you think that’s why he’s been in an especially unpleasant mood today?”

Gwaine shrugged. “I doubt it. I think the daft sod has just got his knickers in a twist because he’s horny but refuses to give into his feelings for Merlin.”

Percival stood up and stretched his large arms skyward. Gwaine eyed his stretched body hungrily. Percival yawned then spoke. “They’re perfect each other. I don’t know why everyone else can see it but they can’t.”

“Because they’re stubborn fools.”

Percival sighed. “I wish someone could make them see sense.”

“You’re really a big romantic aren’t you?” Gwaine said with a mixture of teasing and fondness. He reached over and stroked his hand through Percival’s hair.

When Gwaine turned, he caught Arthur staring at the two of them. His cheeks were reddened. When he caught Gwaine watching him his back stiffened and he turned away immediately.  
Gwaine looked at Percival, a slow grin spreading on his face. Percival eyes widened and he shook his head slowly. “Oh no! I don’t like that look at all.”

“I have a brilliant idea!”

 

~*~

Arthur caught Gwaine watching him out of the corner of his eye. He practically dented the cup in his hand as he saw the smirk on Gwaine’s face. Gwaine had always been the person, besides Merlin, who took the most pleasure in teasing and mocking Arthur. Arthur knew Gwaine would never let him live the incident yesterday down, though how Gwaine managed to turn the situation around and make Arthur feel like the guilty one flummoxed Arthur.

Percival and Gwaine were the ones having sex in the King’s private tent. They should have been the ones embarrassed, but shame did not seem to be an emotion Gwaine was familiar with. Gwaine hadn’t even apologized. Of course, Arthur really hadn’t given either of them much of an opportunity to, since he seemed to fall into some kind of coma upon witnessing Percival and Gwaine contorted together and walked out of the tent without a word. Oddly, the first thought Arthur had when he came back to his senses was not how to punish his knights severely or to yell at them for defiling the place he was to sleep - he had thought about Merlin. He chalked it up to gratitude that Merlin wasn’t there to witness his embarrassment and join Gwaine in teasing him mercilessly. Deep down, he knew that it was more than that.

Arthur wouldn’t exactly call himself repressed. Growing up, knowing the responsibilities he would face first as Prince, and then eventually as King, he had to learn how to control his emotions. He tried to follow the example of his father. He couldn’t indulge in every emotion he felt. There were things that he had to deny himself and he knew he just had to get used to it. But now as he got older and, especially now that he was king and there weren’t many he had to answer to, it was getting harder to stifle his urges, especially one in particular. One obnoxious, disobedient, stubborn, beautiful, big-eared urge.

“Do you want me, Arthur?”

Arthur’s head whipped around and he stared at Merlin wide-eyed. “What?!”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “I asked if you wanted some more?” He pointed to the pot in front of him. “Stew?”

Arthur blinked. “Uh...n-no.”

Merlin assessed him briefly, seemingly pondering Arthur’s strange behavior. He looked away slowly.

Arthur cleared his throat. “In fact, Merlin, I hate to say it but I think you’re starting to lose your touch.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your cooking is leaving a lot to be desired lately.” Arthur explained. “This batch in particular was unhealthily salty. It was all I could do to swallow it down.”

Merlin clenched the handle of the wooden spoon. “I’m sorry my cooking isn’t to your liking anymore. I’m sure you would do a much better job of it.”

“I think that goes without saying.”

Merlin took a deep breath. Before he could say anything Percival interrupted. “I thought it was good. I didn’t think it was too salty.”

Gwaine nodded. “I agree. I don’t know what you’re on about, Arthur.” He stroked his hand leisurely along Percival’s thigh.

Arthur looked over and his words stuck in his throat when he saw where Gwaine’s hand was.

Gwaine looked down at his hand and then raised an eyebrow towards Arthur. “I’m sorry, sire. Is this making you uncomfortable?”

Arthur scoffed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re probably thinking about what happened yesterday. And if I haven’t said it already, I am very sorry about what you saw, milord.” Gwaine said his tone far from apologetic.

Merlin looked between Gwaine and Arthur. “What happened yesterday?”

“Nothing.”

“The princess caught Percival and I having sex.” They said at the same time.

Merlin slowly looked over at Arthur. His mouth fell open. “Oh, my God!”

What happened next Arthur could have predicted as Merlin start to chuckle softly, his shoulders shook, which then turned to a full laugh with his head thrown back. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
Merlin wiped his eyes. “How was I not there to see that?”

“You were gathering wood.” Percival explained.

“Sounds like I wasn’t the only one getting wood.” Merlin offered a cheeky grin.

Arthur, Percival, and even Gwaine looked shocked at Merlin’s dirty joke. Of course, Gwaine was the first to recover as he doubled over with laughter. Percival just shook his head, though there was a small smile on his face. Arthur just stared at him, too shocked to even scowl.

“That was brilliant, Merlin.” Gwaine said.

Merlin bent forward, giving a short bow. “Thank you.”

“You don’t seem surprised about me and Percival.”

Merlin pursed his lips as he thought about it briefly, but finally he shrugged. “Not really. More importantly it’s not really any of our business.”

Gwaine clapped. “Thank you. You’re far more enlightened than, Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur spluttered.

Gwaine ignored him. “You should have seen our fearless leader. He looked absolutely disgusted at what we were doing.”

Arthur was near to exploding with rage. “Of course I was disgusted. You were having _sex_ in _my_ tent!” he said, gesturing to said tent. “Do you know I could have you flogged for that?”

“Oh Arthur, how did you know what I like?” Gwaine gave Arthur an obscene leer.

Arthur grimaced. “That’s disgusting!”

“See!” Gwaine pointed at him. “Face it princess, you’re a prude. Admit it, the very thought of two men together makes your skin crawl. Unlike Merlin you’re not man enough to handle even the thought of it.”

Arthur had half a mind to get up and throttle Gwaine. How dare he speak to his King this way. And to suggest he wasn’t as manly as _Merlin_? “I have no problem whatsoever with what two men choose to do together in private.”

“So you have no problem with two men kissing?”

Arthur shook his head. To his surprise Gwaine seemed to back down.

“That’s good to know.” Gwaine leant back and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve never kissed a man before have you, sire?”

Arthur’s head snapped back. “What?”

“That’s a no then. You should probably give it a try. The men I’ve kissed have been so much better at it than the women. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate what women have to offer. Trust me.” He waggled his eyebrows. “But there’s just something about a man. I love smelling their strong scents, and the way their skin is so rough against mine, and they don’t have to be worried about being gentle so they really go for it.”

Arthur bent his head down a little and tried to control his breathing. He would not give Gwaine the satisfaction of reacting the way Gwaine wanted him to, even though he could feel the blood in his body traveling where he desperately didn’t want it to.

Arthur cleared his throat. “That’s wonderful...for you. It’s not for me.”

Gwaine didn’t say anything. He just stared at Arthur for a moment, making him uncomfortable. He seemed to be looking right through Arthur as if he knew all of the dirty, secret things Arthur really wanted. “It’s not for you?” Gwaine asked his tone full of skepticism. “If you’re too afraid to try it, Arthur, you can just admit it. You don’t have to do it just because Merlin did.”

Arthur was about to protest, but it died on his lips when he thought about what Gwaine said. He looked over at Merlin, who was biting his lip. “Merlin did? What do you mean?”

“He and I kissed.” Gwaine answered with a smile on his face. “I was too drunk one night and he walked me home from the tavern. Well, he kind of carried me. Merlin is a lot stronger than he looked. I’ve always been curious about kissing Merlin so I laid a big kiss on him when we got to my chambers. I was too drunk to remember every detail, but it was good. Very soft lips.”

“Alright, Gwaine, enough.” Merlin declared.

Arthur looked over at Merlin, but Merlin suddenly seemed to be fascinated with one spot on the ground, scuffing it over and over with his shoe.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Merlin. You should be proud that you’re more open to something that Arthur just isn’t ready for.”

“That’s it!” Arthur shouted. He threw his plate to the side. Frustration and irrational jealousy fueled his anger. “I have never been cowardly about anything in my life and I refuse to let you insinuate that I am in anyway afraid of anything. I’ll kiss you right now if it will get you to shut up.”

Gwaine chuckled. “I’ll pass. I’m perfectly happy with Percival.” He looked over at Percival and smiled sweetly.

Arthur was almost moved by the tenderness between them, but then Gwaine opened his mouth again.

“If you’re going to kiss anyone, you should kiss Merlin.”

Both Arthur and Merlin squawked in protest.

“Are you still drunk from last night?” Arthur shouted. “I’m not going to kiss _Merlin_!”

“I’d recommend it. It’s really not that bad.”

“Thank you. But Arthur’s not going to kiss me just because you’re trying to goad him into it for some reason. I’m certainly not going to kiss him.”

Arthur slowly turned his gaze to Merlin. “You’ll kiss Gwaine, but you won’t kiss me?”

Merlin's eyes rolled heavenward. "It's not like I did it on purpose. He was drunk and kissed me."

"But you didn't stop him." Arthur tried not to sound petulant. He didn't want Merlin or any of them to have an inkling of what he was feeling, but he couldn't help the question.

"No." A brief smile came to Merlin's face. "It was nice."

"I aim to please." Gwaine declared.

Arthur glared at him. "It'll just be one kiss, Merlin. Just close your eyes and enjoy it."

Merlin let out a disgusted grunt. "How enticing, sire. But I'm still going to say no."

"Are you saying no to your King?"

"Are you ordering me to do this?"

Arthur ran his hands down his trouser and looked down and sighed. “No. I just don’t understand why the concept is so difficult for you.”

“Because when I kiss you I don’t want it to be because Gwaine wants it.” Merlin said with a sudden burst of passion, passion that quickly deflated as he quickly looked down at his feet again.

Arthur rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He wondered if Merlin had thought about kissing him before under different circumstances - though perhaps it was just wishful thinking on Arthur’s part. But when he looked over at Merlin and saw the deep pink still high on his cheeks, he thought that maybe he was right after all.

 

~*~

It took everything in Gwaine’s power not to bounce up and down on the ground. He had Merlin and Arthur right where he wanted them. He decided to speed things up, fearful of things dissolving into Merlin and Arthur’s trademark bickering and rubbed his hands together. “How about we make this interesting?”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow up. “Interesting? You don’t think the King of Camelot kissing his manservant is interesting enough?”

Merlin gritted his teeth beside Arthur, but didn’t say anything. That was a good sign, Gwaine thought. He shrugged. “That is somewhat interesting, but how about this...For everything Percival and I do to each other, you and Merlin have to do the same, and whoever gives in first loses.” Gwaine saw Arthur about to protest and hurried along with his proposal. “If you win, princess, I promise to be the most diligent knight you’ve ever seen. I’ll even stop going to the tavern for...” He took a deep breath - this sacrifice would be painful. “...A month.”

Both Arthur and Merlin’s eyes widened comically.

“You’re serious?” Arthur asked.

Gwaine nodded. “Absolutely.”

A small smile started to spread on Arthur’s face. “And in the unlikely event that you manage to best me, what do you want?”

Gwaine grinned. “Just give me a week off.”

“You spend all of your spare time at the tavern, Gwaine. Do you really need an entire week to go cavorting around?”

“What I’ll do with my time is my business.” Gwaine’s gaze slid over to Percival and they grinned at each other.

Arthur made a disgusted face. “Fine. It’s not like I’ll have to be worried about you winning.”

“Of course you won’t because we’re not doing this.” Merlin said and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if to emphasize his point.

“Merlin, while I can’t order you to do this...” Arthur paused. “I suppose I could, but I don’t want to. Can you please just do this?”

“No.” Merlin looked to Percival. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Percival pursed his lips. “I wasn’t planning on it. It sounds like fun.”

Merlin groaned.

Gwaine watched Merlin scrutinize Arthur. He could tell that Merlin was close to caving in.

Merlin sighed as he uncrossed his arms. “Fine.” Arthur started to grin but Merlin cut him off. But win or lose, I want the same deal as Gwaine.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped open. “A week off?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.”

“I can’t let you have an entire week off.”

“Why? You can’t do without me for so long?” Merlin said. He smiled at Arthur.

“No.”

Merlin recoiled in shock.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Don’t get a swollen head. I’m just used to having you to insult. It’s not nearly as fun with George.”

Merlin gave a small laugh. “Alright, fine, not a week. Two days?”

Arthur took a deep breath then let it out quickly. “Alright.”

Gwaine clapped. Oh, this was going to be _great_!

 

~*~

Arthur rolled his eyes as Gwaine stroked his beard as he thought over what he wanted them to do first.

Merlin leaned towards him. “You do realize that Percival and Gwaine have an advantage? I’m fairly sure they know each other’s bodies fairly well.”

Arthur gave a full body shudder.

“Why would they give up before we did?” Merlin continued.

“I don’t know, but they will. I don’t lose, especially not to Gwaine.”

“Alright!” Gwaine finally shouted. He turned to Percival and, as he grinned up at him, ran a hand slowly up Percival’s thigh. When finished he turned to Merlin and Arthur. He gestured for them to go on.

Arthur slowly turned towards Merlin and moved closer to him. He quickly ran a hand up Merlin’s thigh.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Not like that. This isn’t a race, princess. Watch again.” He slid his hand up Percy’s massive thigh even more slowly and stopped even closer to Percival’s crotch. Once again when he was finished, Gwaine turned to Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur took a deep breath.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this.” Merlin teased.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur finally realized that this truly was a bad idea. How he was going to contain his feelings for Merlin while having to potentially touch him all over was a mystery to him, but he’d faced all sorts of challenges in his life. Winning some silly bet with Gwaine should be easy.

Arthur put a hand to Merlin’s thigh and slowly ran his hand up it, marveling at how much stronger Merlin felt than he had ever imagined. He quickly squashed such thoughts and removed his hand.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gwaine said, in such a patronizing voice that Arthur wanted to call the whole bet off and throw Gwaine into the stocks when they got home.

“Get on with it.” Arthur ground out.

Percival leant forward and planted a short kiss on each of Gwaine’s cheeks.

Merlin covered his face with his hands and shook his head. When he looked back up at Arthur, he immediately started to lean forward, and then stopped. He leant back again.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Anytime this century, Merlin.”

“Don’t rush me.” Merlin half shouted. He moved forward again and planted a short kiss on Arthur’s cheeks.

Arthur had to agree with Gwaine - Merlin really did have incredibly soft lips.

Gwaine picked up Percival’s hand and kissed it reverently. He had his eyes glued to Percival the whole time.

Arthur was surprised just how tender Gwaine seemed to be with Percival. It was no secret that Gwaine had sexual adventures with many women (and men) but the way he was with Percival was different. He almost envied the two of them.

Arthur shook his head and saw Gwaine finish kissing Percival’s other hand. Gwaine didn’t bother looking toward Arthur and Merlin, but continued to stare at Percival.

Arthur wiped his sweaty hands against his trousers. He was having more difficulty with this next action. Given this was something Gwaine came up with, he had thought this would be a fun, somewhat sexy little exercise, but this felt far too romantic. He was not about to lose this bet, though. He took one of Merlin’s hands, noticing it was as sweaty as his own and moved it up towards his lips, before promptly dropping it, then did that again, and again.

As he brought Merlin’s hand up towards his lips for the fourth time, Merlin let out a disgusted noise. Arthur started to drop his hand again, but Merlin had other ideas. He forced his hand forward and into Arthur’s face. Arthur kissed it quickly.

Merlin shook his head. “If this doesn’t go any quicker we’ll be here for a fortnight.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s other hand and gave it a full kiss with an exaggerated smacking sound. “Happy?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Extremely.”

They both looked toward Gwaine and Percival.

Percival leaned towards Gwaine and seemed to sniff at his neck before giving Gwaine a hard kiss. Arthur could hear a sucking noise and watched as Percival pulled back, his teeth scraping against Gwaine’s flesh.

Arthur saw Merlin shift next to him. Arthur moved even closer. He felt as if he was practically sitting in Merlin’s lap. He eyed the blue neckerchief around Merlin’s neck. Why did Merlin insist on wearing them all the time? He tried to untie it quickly, but there seemed to be some kind of knot in it. He leaned forward, his cheek almost rubbing against Merlin’s. Arthur could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath from Merlin.

Arthur finally got the knot out and slowly tilted back to get at Merlin’s neck. He licked his lips. He could see that Merlin’s pulse quickened. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s neck and lingered there, longer than what was necessary. 

As Arthur pulled away, he thought he heard Merlin sigh, and made the mistake of looking up at Merlin. Their eyes connected briefly and Arthur was momentarily struck dumb by the intensity of Merlin’s gaze. He closed his eyes and moved away from Merlin.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and turned a glare toward Gwaine. “Are we done kissing every single body part now?”

Gwaine grinned cheekily. “I don’t know about you, sire, but I’m pretty sure we haven’t even covered half of the body parts we can. But if you’re in such a hurry to get to the good stuff-”

Arthur scoffed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“We’ll move on to kissing.”

Arthur gulped. He could do this, he could do this, he could do this, he practically chanted to himself.

Gwaine moved towards Percival. He laid a quick kiss on Percival’s lips.

Arthur was surprised at the brevity and simplicity of the kiss. _I can handle this._ He thought. He looked at Merlin.

Merlin gave him a half smile. “It’s just a kiss, right? Doesn’t mean anything.”

Arthur nodded slowly and then gave Merlin a brief kiss. It may have been brief but Arthur felt a sharp jolt as soon as their lips met. His trousers began to feel incredibly tight. He moved back and tried to adjust himself discreetly. He had been doing so well, he couldn’t ruin things now.

 

~*~

 

Arthur was not subtle at all. Gwaine saw him adjust himself and knew that Arthur was so close to giving in. He had to kick things up a notch.

He smiled broadly at Arthur and Merlin. “And now a real kiss.”

Gwaine pulled a grinning Percival towards him and crushed their lips together. Percival quickly opened his mouth for Gwaine’s talented tongue. Their tongues caressed each other over and over, although Gwaine knew he had to get a hold of himself. There would be time for him and Percival later. He reluctantly pulled away.

He stared at Arthur and Merlin for a moment. “I think you know what to do. At least I hope you know what to do.”

Arthur gave him a dirty look. Gwaine could see his gaze soften when he looked at Merlin.

Merlin swallowed repeatedly. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s knee. “It’s going to be alright. Ok?”

Merlin smiled sweetly at Arthur. “Alright.”

They leant forward towards each other. Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin’s softly at first, before sucking Merlin’s bottom lip into his mouth. Merlin moaned softly, and that was all the invitation Arthur needed as his tongue swept into Merlin’s mouth.

If Gwaine wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. He glanced quickly at Percival and could see his lover in a similar state of arousal. He was ready to declare this the best idea he’d ever had. As he looked over at Merlin and Arthur again, he could see they had now parted and were staring at them.

“So are you giving up?” Arthur asked in that familiar haughty tone of his.

Gwaine knew that he was doing this primarily to bring Merlin and Arthur together, and he didn’t want to lose sight of that, but he had no intention of letting Arthur think he’d gotten the best of him...not yet. “No way.”

Gwaine shifted toward Percival, thankful that they’d already removed their armour. He slowly and carefully removed Percival’s chainmail and then the gambeson underneath. He stroked Percival’s expansive, muscular chest before placing a soft kiss above his heart.

He pulled back and Percival winked at him, which made Gwaine laugh. He almost forgot to turn back to Arthur and Merlin. When he did he could see Arthur’s chest rising and falling at a faster pace than before.

Arthur moved forward, grasped the edge of Merlin’s thin brown shirt and tugged. He went a little too fast and the shirt caught on Merlin’s slightly open mouth.

Merlin let out a muffled shout.

Arthur tried to disentangle Merlin quickly. He got the shirt out of Merlin’s mouth and removed it with fumbling fingers.

Gwaine chuckled when he saw Merlin’s hair sticking straight up and the annoyed look on Merlin’s face.

“No wonder you can’t dress yourself.” Merlin mocked his King.

Gwaine was shocked when Arthur leant forward and pinched Merlin’s nipple.

“Ow!” Merlin shrieked. But the lines of his mouth quickly went from a frown to a slight smile, as he let out a small laugh.

Arthur returned Merlin’s laughter.

Gwaine shared an amused look with an equally surprised Percival. Gwaine wasn’t sure if he should press on with the game or see what Arthur and Merlin would do next. When their laughter died down, Gwaine wanted to keep up the momentum. He cleared his throat and waited for Arthur and Merlin to focus on him. When they did he smiled. “I think you’re forgetting something.”

Lines formed on both of Arthur and Merlin’s forehead as they pondered Gwaine’s statement and then realization dawned on Arthur’s face. “Oh.” He said simply. Without any hesitation he pressed a firm kiss to Merlin’s chest above his heart.

He pulled back and Gwaine smiled when he saw Merlin’s cheeks redden and Merlin shyly looked away.

Arthur quickly looked over at Gwaine. It was Percival’s turn to move closer and he lifted up his huge hand and ran it through Gwaine’s thick brown locks. Gwaine closed his eyes and practically purred.

Merlin followed Percival’s example and ran his hand through Arthur’s soft blonde hair. The second time Merlin’s hand glided through his hair, Arthur couldn’t help leaning into it slightly. He cleared his throat and moved back just as Merlin started to stroke his hair some more.

The next move was simple enough, but Gwaine had a feeling Arthur would have some difficulty with it.

 

~*~

 

Arthur wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. His heart raced and his erection had only subsided somewhat. He had done a good job of hiding it, but he didn’t know if he could keep it hidden for much longer. The more he had to touch Merlin, the more aroused he became. Whatever wall he had built up to contain how he felt about Merlin was in ashes now. He ached for Merlin even more now.

He focused on Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine stared into Percival’s eyes and practically sat in his lap. Gwaine licked his lips as he reached out and simply slid his hand gently down Percival’s cheek.

Gwaine shrugged as he turned to Arthur. “Should be fairly easy.”

Wrong. Arthur shook his head as he turned his gaze to Merlin. Somehow the idea of touching Merlin’s face made him more nervous than anything he’d done before. He closed his eyes and reached out his hand, but he pulled back before he could touch Merlin’s face. He exhaled and looked down at the ground. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Merlin groaned slightly. “You’re giving up...over this? It shouldn’t be that hard.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know what it is but it just...it feels too intimate.”

Arthur looked up. Merlin’s eyes were widened almost comically. “A few minutes ago you had your tongue in my mouth and touching my face is too intimate?”

Arthur didn’t know how to respond. His back stiffened when he heard Gwaine practically cackle.

“Well, I knew you would surrender but I didn’t think it would be quite so easy. Are you officially forfeiting, your Highness?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. He’d never backed down from a competition in his life. He locked eyes with Merlin and snuck an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him forward roughly. Merlin didn’t help matters when he slowly licked his lips. Arthur swallowed and reached his hand out again, this time making contact with Merlin’s face.

At first he just lightly stroked his hand against Merlin’s face. Merlin’s eyes fluttered and closed. He let out a small puff air as he sighed, and Arthur’s rough hand glided with more pressure down Merlin’s cheek. Merlin’s skin was so soft. Arthur felt like he could spend days touching his supple skin.

When Merlin’s eyes opened, Arthur felt lightheaded. There was no mistaking the look of desire in Merlin’s gaze. Arthur’s erection hardened to an almost painful degree, and Arthur stroked his hand down Merlin’s face again. His eyes bore into Merlin’s and Merlin leaned into his touch.

Merlin’s gaze drifted downward and Merlin let out a small gasp. There was no mistaking that Merlin had seen the state of arousal that Arthur was in.

Arthur became nervous and self-conscious, something that didn’t happen often. His hand fell from Merlin’s face and he tried to cover his crotch. “It’s nothing.”

“ _That_...” Merlin reached out and removed Arthur’s hand which blocked his view. “...Is not nothing.”

Arthur barely had time to react when Merlin moaned and captured his lips in a short, but brutal kiss. Merlin pulled back and it was his turn to look sheepish. “I’m sorry. I know that’s not part of the game.”

Arthur brought his hand back to Merlin’s cheek. His thumb stroked the corner of Merlin’s mouth. “I don’t care,” he whispered. Arthur brought his other arm around Merlin’s waist, crushed his friend to his chest and devoured his mouth.

 

~*~

 

 _It worked. It fucking worked!_ Gwaine crowed. If he weren’t painfully aroused himself, he might have jumped up and done a dance. The thought completely flew out of his brain as he watched Arthur and Merlin continue to kiss. It was as if they were in a competition to see who could swallow each other’s face more.

Gwaine turned to look at his lover and saw that Percival’s pupils were dilated and he really got off on watching Arthur and Merlin. His mouth was open and he breathed heavily.

When Gwaine looked back at Merlin and Arthur they had finally parted and were panting and looking intently at each other. Arthur held Merlin’s face in his hands gently. “Are you alright?” Gwaine heard Arthur ask. “Please tell me you don’t want to stop.”

Merlin climbed in Arthur’s lap and ground against him. “Does that answer your question?”

Arthur groaned loudly before he gripped Merlin’s arse and squeezed. Merlin started to groan when Arthur cut him off with another kiss.

“Do you think we should give them some privacy?” Percival whispered in Gwaine’s ear.

“It would be the respectable and decent thing to do.”

Percival chuckled. “I don’t think anyone would ever refer to you as being respectable or decent.”

“Damn right.” Gwaine said with pride.

Arthur broke away from the kiss and fisted a handful of Merlin’s dark hair and yanked his head back, exposing Merlin’s long neck to his lustful gaze. Arthur licked a path up Merlin’s neck as Merlin squirmed in his lap.

“God this is going to be grand.” Gwaine whooped. “Arthur’s just as aggressive here as he is in training.”

Percival licked his lips. “He’s really sexy when he gets like that. There’s been many a time after training I’ve wanted to take Arthur behind the stables, bend him over and fuck his arse until he cried.”

Gwaine’s mouth dropped open and he turned to Percival in shock. He wasn’t necessarily shocked that Percival found Arthur sexy, or jealous, just surprised that he said it out loud.

Percival shrugged. “What? You’ve never thought that?”

Gwaine grinned. “Oh, I have.”

A loud moan from Merlin had them both turn their attention to the passionate scene before them.

Arthur now had his hand at Merlin’s crotch and palmed Merlin’s clothed erection slowly.

“Oh, God.” Gwaine groaned. When Percival leaned over and licked the shell of his ear, Gwaine groaned even louder.

Percival shifted closer and bit down on the lobe of Gwaine’s left ear and tugged. Gwaine leaned against Percival and hooked an arm around his neck. As Percival stuck his tongue in Gwaine’s ear he reached over and started to stroke Gwaine’s groin.

“Wait.” Merlin panted.

“Wait for what?” Arthur said, as he continued to nip at Merlin’s neck with his lips and teeth.

“What about Gwaine and Percival?”

Arthur looked up at Merlin, one eyebrow raised. “Are you suggesting we invite them to join us?”

Gwaine’s ears perked up at that.

Merlin shook his head vigorously. “No. But they’re still here, watching us.”

Percival didn’t pay attention to Arthur and Merlin’s conversation. He turned Gwaine’s head and sucked on Gwaine’s bottom lip.

“Let them watch.” Arthur declared. “Perhaps Gwaine might learn a thing or two.”

“Oi.” Gwaine’s head snapped up and he glared in Arthur’s direction.

Percival pulled his head back and continued to ravish Gwaine’s mouth.

 

~*~

 

Arthur didn’t know what had come over him. He knew that if he were in his right mind, the thought of having sex in front of anyone would have been unthinkable. If he were thinking at all he probably wouldn’t be about to have sex with Merlin. He was his manservant and his friend and Arthur had always been worried about ruining things. But right now he didn’t care. He wanted this more than he wanted to take his next breath. He didn’t care if every citizen of Camelot were here. He had to keep touching Merlin.

Merlin carefully removed Arthur’s hauberk and growled when faced with Arthur’s gambeson. “Have I ever told you, you wear too many bloody clothes?” He worked feverishly at untying the laces. “I mean it. It’s an absolute nightmare having to dress you and undress you. If your knights complain about training, they should try trading with me and having to deal with all of your clothes and constantly having to-”

Arthur interrupted Merlin’s rant. “Merlin?”

Merlin looked up at him. “Yes?”

Arthur stretched out his hand and squeezed Merlin’s cock through his trousers. “Shut up.”

Merlin closed his eyes and bit his lip. He clutched Arthur’s shoulder and nodded. He quickly recovered and finished untying the last laces of Arthur’s gambeson. He slowly peeled the shirt away from Arthur’s chest. He stared down at the smattering of hair on Arthur’s chest and ran a hand through it.

“I know you said to shut up, but I really have to tell you how much I love your chest. I always have. It’s perfect. I’ve dreamt about running my hands all over you and reducing you to a quivering mess using just my tongue on your nipples.”

Arthur’s eyes rolled upwards and he had to clutch at the grass beneath him to steady himself. Merlin’s words were spellbinding, his voice was so deep and dripped with the promise of things to come. But more than anything what had him so aroused he could barely see straight was the knowledge that Merlin had fantasized about him as much as Arthur had fantasized about him.

The next thing Arthur felt was Merlin’s tongue as it traced a gentle circle around his right nipple. Merlin’s hands gripped his waist. His tongue laved at Arthur’s nipple with one rough, slow stroke. He repeated the motion.

Arthur’s hand slid into Merlin’s hair as he whimpered.

Merlin looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and grinned. “Looks like it’s working.”

Arthur struggled to focus his gaze on Merlin. “Don’t get cocky.”

Merlin’s grin widened. He returned to sucking on Arthur’s nipple. He moved on to the other one and teased it with tiny flicks before sucking on it. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hair tighter.

Merlin moved and licked a trail down Arthur’s chest. Arthur threw his head back. Merlin alternated between soft and hard kisses on Arthur’s abdomen, while he worked on the laces of Arthur’s trousers.

Merlin gripped the waistband and Arthur had enough awareness to lift up his hips a bit so Merlin could slide his pants down. Merlin ripped Arthur’s pants all the way off in one motion. He immediately leaned over Arthur’s lower half and stuck his face in the crease of Arthur’s thigh. He breathed in Arthur’s scent.

“Oh, God Merlin!” Arthur moaned.

Arthur heard an echoing moan that came directly across from them. He spotted Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine had an eye on where Merlin and Arthur sat while his hand gripped Percival’s massive cock. Arthur briefly pondered how Gwaine could fit it in his mouth, but he returned to the matter of his own cock as Merlin’s hand glided down his shaft gently.

Merlin gripped Arthur’s cock and kissed everywhere but where Arthur most wanted him to. It was torture. Arthur felt conflicting emotions. On one hand, he was impatient and wanted Merlin’s mouth to envelop his cock right. But the feeling Merlin provoked was the best kind of agony.

When Merlin kissed up his thigh, and got so close to Arthur’s cock, only to start back down Arthur’s thing, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.

“For the love of God, Merlin just do it.” Arthur whined.

Merlin smirked with an evil gleam in his eye. He squeezed the base of Arthur’s penis. “What was that sire?”

Arthur gasped. “Uh...Merlin, _please_ do it.”

“That’s better.” Merlin rewarded Arthur with a few swipes of his tongue across the head of his shaft.

Arthur forgot to breathe for a moment. The sensation was intense and more amazing than Arthur could describe. It only got better after that when Merlin sucked the head of his penis into his mouth. He exerted a small amount of suction before he pulled off and tongued the underside. He licked Arthur from base to tip.  
Arthur fell onto his back. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He fisted his hair, he grasped at the dirt on the ground, and then finally he placed them on Merlin’s shoulders as he lifted his head to watch Merlin. He hadn’t thought he could get any more turned on but as Merlin worshipped his cock he stared up at Arthur with a look of such wanton lust that Arthur almost came right then.

Merlin used his hand to fondle Arthur’s balls. He lunged up and kissed Arthur with a deep open-mouthed kiss. He ran his tongue over Arthur’s lips and when they parted he jammed his tongue into Arthur’s mouth. It was sloppy and Arthur couldn’t get enough. Merlin pressed his clothed erection hard against Arthur’s.

“Fuck!” Arthur gasped. He tried to put his arms around Merlin but he pulled away and hovered over his crotch.

Merlin grasped his cock again and swallowed Arthur all the way down.

Arthur’s upper body jerked off the ground and he let out a strangled cry. Merlin’s hands gripped him firmly and held him in place. Merlin pulled almost all the way off and Arthur could see Merlin’s eyes watered, but Merlin took him to the root again. Merlin moaned around his cock. 

Arthur heard a gagging sound that didn’t come from Merlin. He looked over and saw Gwaine had taken Percival’s cock in his mouth as far as he could. He pulled off and wiped at his eyes before he went back to it. Arthur noticed that Gwaine still had one eye on them and seemed to mimic Merlin’s movement. Arthur was surprised to find that an incredible turn on.

Arthur knew that he was incredibly close to coming. But for their first time he didn’t want to come anywhere but buried inside Merlin. He only paused briefly when he realized that he thought about this as only just the beginning. Now that he’d finally given into his feelings for Merlin he didn’t think he could go back to the way it was before. He didn’t want to.

“Merlin?” He croaked. Merlin continued to bob up and down on his penis. Arthur grasped Merlin’s shoulders and tried to pull him away. Merlin was surprisingly strong and didn’t seem as if he would stop until Arthur came down his throat. “Merlin, please? I don’t want to come yet.”

Merlin responded to the “please.” He pulled away slowly.

Arthur sat up and fumbled with the laces of Merlin’s trousers. Merlin tried to assist him but Arthur batted his hands away, determined to do this on his own. When he was finally done, Arthur pulled down Merlin’s pants. Arthur stared at Merlin’s cock. It was bigger than Arthur had ever fantasized about it. It wasn’t as thick as Arthur’s but was a bit longer. Arthur was awed at finally having Merlin bare before him and finally being able to touch him.

Arthur took Merlin’s cock in his hand and stroked it with a feather light touch. Merlin bit his lip and groaned. He had never touched another man’s cock before and wasn’t sure how to go about it. He decided to just do what he liked when he touched himself. Arthur squeezed the base of Merlin’s cock and slid his hand up slowly. Merlin began to pant harder. Arthur swiped his thumb against the tip and felt wetness there. Merlin was as ready as he was.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s face and caressed his cheek as he looked into his eyes. He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted. Merlin took Arthur’s face in his hands and smiled. He was always able to read Arthur so well and now was no different. “Please.” He said simply.

Arthur kissed him tenderly. He drew back and held Merlin’s gaze as he brought Merlin’s hand to his mouth and sucked in two fingers. Merlin’s lips parted with a breathy gasp. Arthur used a lot of suction and got Merlin’s fingers nice and wet. Merlin clutched at Arthur’s shoulder.  
Arthur then guided Merlin’s hand to his arse and Merlin’s eyes widened slightly as he seemed to realize what Arthur wanted. Merlin moved his finger to his entrance and Arthur watched as he slowly breached it. Merlin’s breath hitched and Arthur looked back to see Merlin’s eyes closed and his face pinched.

Arthur continued to stroke Merlin’s cock as he waited for Merlin to continue. Merlin recovered quickly and slowly moved his finger in and out. His breathing quickened and he added a second finger.

They heard loud grunts and groans and Arthur and Merlin looked behind them and saw Gwaine and Percival having sex. Gwaine was on all fours and Percival’s hand was holding Gwaine’s against the grass as Gwaine groaned loudly. Percival grunted as he pounded into Gwaine from behind.

Merlin looked down at Arthur. His fingers sped up and they reached for each other in a desperate kiss, their tongues battled for dominance. They moaned into each other’s mouths. 

Arthur sat down and grabbed Merlin around the waist and Merlin straddled his lap.

Arthur spat into his hand and slicked up his cock. Arthur took hold of Merlin’s hips and positioned Merlin above him. Merlin slowly sat down on Arthur’s cock. Arthur and Merlin never took their eyes off each other. When Arthur felt the head breach Merlin he fought to keep his eyes open, the feeling one of the most intense he’d ever experienced. Merlin paused and placed his hand on Arthur’s chest.

“Do you need to stop?” Arthur asked concerned at the look of pain on Merlin’s face.

Merlin nodded. “I just need a moment.” Before long Merlin began to move again and gradually sank down until Arthur was buried in him to the hilt. He sighed and touched his forehead to Arthur’s. His eyes were closed tightly.

Arthur felt dizzy and his heart thundered in his chest. He pressed his hand against Merlin’s chest and felt Merlin’s heart beat just as fast. His skin was flushed and he kneaded the flesh on Arthur’s black. Arthur felt Merlin’s nails as they dug into his skin. He was sure he would have marks on his back later but he didn’t care. He’d never felt as close to anyone in his life. He knew he would be connected to Merlin forever and the thought made him giddy. He was already as deep in Merlin as he could be but he still wanted to be closer. The urge to drive into Merlin over and over overwhelmed him, but Arthur wanted to let Merlin set the pace.

Merlin kissed Arthur and nibbled on his bottom lip. He linked one hand with Arthur’s, their fingers intertwined slowly. Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand at the same time as he squeezed down on Arthur’s cock.

“Merlin!” Arthur panted against Merlin’s skin.

Merlin rocked forward slowly. He bit his lip so hard Arthur thought he might start to bleed. Merlin threw his head back as he started to undulate on top of Arthur at a faster pace. The sounds Merlin began to make were undecipherable.

Arthur ran his hands up and down Merlin’s sweat-soaked back. He felt as if every nerve ending on his body was connected to his cock and his body was on fire. It was the most exquisite torture.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. He moved faster and faster and ground down hard against Arthur. “Oh, Arthur you’re so fucking deep. It feels so good!”

“Oh, God yes!” Arthur gripped Merlin’s waist and began to fuck up into Merlin, grunting with every thrust.

Merlin let out the filthiest moan Arthur had ever heard. “ _Fuuuuck!_ Right, there Arthur! Don’t stop!”

Arthur didn’t intend to stop. He wouldn’t ever stop if he could help it. He gave a guttural groan and flipped them over. Merlin’s legs are almost bent in half as Arthur pressed down. He remained sheathed inside Merlin.

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Percival as he stroked his cock and spilled his seed all over a wrecked Gwaine’s back.

Arthur leant down and gave Merlin a sloppy kiss as he started to pound into Merlin again.  
Tears formed in Merlin’s eyes and he grabbed fistfuls of Arthur’s hair. He wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur’s hand slid down Merlin’s sweaty thigh. He reached forward and took hold of Merlin’s penis and stroked him in time to his increasingly erratic thrusts. “Merlin, you’re so fucking tight! I’m going to come so hard.”

“Yes! Come inside me, Arthur. Please, please, _please_!”

Arthur thrust into Merlin one more time before he stiffened and screamed out his release. “Merlin!”

As he began to shudder, he felt his hand become warm and sticky. In his orgasmic haze he heard Merlin groan loud and long.

Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin and buried his face in his neck.

Merlin stroked a hand leisurely down Arthur’s back before it ended up buried in Arthur’s sweaty hair.

Arthur was sure that he must have blacked out for at least one moment. When he finally began to catch his breath he pulled back and stared down at Merlin. Merlin blinked up at him, his gaze unfocused.

Arthur spotted a few water droplets land on Merlin’s forehead. By the time he looked up at the sky the droplets began to fall even faster. Arthur helped Merlin sit up. He could see Gwaine and Percival as they fled to a tent.

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. He turned his gaze to the sky and let the rain wash over him as he started to laugh. When he looked back down, Arthur’s breath hitched. Merlin’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead. Water droplets ran down his angular cheekbones and clung to his long eyelashes. It was breathtaking.

Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s wet hair. “You’re so beautiful, Merlin.” He couldn’t help the soppy sentiment that rolled off his tongue. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the gorgeous man that had been by his side for years. He wanted to kick himself for the wasted time.

Merlin looked down and blushed. The red on his cheeks stood out even more in the rain. “What’s come over you, Arthur?”

“I don’t know. But I think I like it.”

Merlin grinned as he nodded. “I do, too.” Merlin put an arm around Arthur’s neck and they beamed sappily at each other. Merlin gestured to Arthur’s tent. He ran a hand down his damp face. “We better get in there. You’re ill-tempered on a good day; I really don’t relish having to deal with a sick Arthur.”

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. Merlin began to stand up, but Arthur grabbed his hand and Merlin on top of Arthur’s lap. Arthur grasped both sides of Merlin’s face and kissed him soundly. Merlin wrapped his arms around his King and returned the kiss with equal passion.

 

~*~

 

Gwaine enjoyed the best sleep he had in months. He looked back at Percival, who had his giant arms wrapped tightly around him. He smiled and leaned back against the solid wall of his back. He started to fall back asleep when the flap of his tent was raised and Arthur strode in.

“No need to get up.” Arthur announced.

“Who said I was planning on getting up?” Gwaine folded his arms and rested his chin against them.

Arthur sighed.

Gwaine looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “Where’s Merlin?”

“He’s asleep.”

“And where did he sleep?”

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “Where do you think?”

“Well, I would hope it was in your tent. After last night only a real prat would allow him to sleep alone. But then again you can be...” Gwaine trailed off. “You know.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “He slept in my tent.”

“Brilliant.” Gwaine nodded happily. He twisted in Percival’s arms and gazed at his lover as he continued to sleep. “It’s too bad we can’t figure out who won our little game.”

Gwaine saw a small smile creep onto Arthur’s face. “Some might say we all won last night.”

Gwaine turned to Arthur and chuckled. “That was very sweet, princess.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to leave the tent. He looked over his shoulder at Gwaine. “We’ll be leaving shortly. You should probably wake Percival up.” Gwaine had a seductive smirk on his face. “But don’t be too long about it.”

Gwaine laughed. “We’ll be very quick.”

Arthur shook his head.

“By the way Arthur now that I know what a dirty bloke you are, how about we make things even more interesting and have some more fun, just the four of us. I wouldn’t mind doing a little partner swap.”

Arthur stalked forward and glared down at Gwaine. “You stay away from Merlin.”

A slow smile spread over Gwaine’s face. “You’re so possessive already. And who said I was referring to Merlin?” He waggled his eyebrows at Arthur.

Arthur pursed his lips but actually chuckled. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you.” Gwaine said as Arthur began to retreat.

He opened the flap of the tent but then turned around again. “By the way, you can have that week off.”

Gwaine’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Consider it my way of saying thank you.” Before Gwaine could say anything else, Arthur left.

Gwaine grinned broadly and put his arm around Percival. He was very proud of himself and thought he definitely deserved some morning sex.

 

~*~

 

When he returned to the tent, Arthur was surprised to see Merlin up and about. Merlin had still been asleep when Arthur had left to speak with Gwaine. They had had a very long night. It had stopped raining soon after they made it back to Arthur’s tent. They had barely noticed since they had barely been able to keep their lips and hands off of each other. They had sex two more times that night.

Arthur hadn’t felt awkward at all when he had woken up. He had looked down at Merlin, who was tangled up in Arthur limbs and had his head pillowed against Arthur’s chest and felt so happy and at peace. He didn’t regret a moment of the last night but when he looked at Merlin now he felt a smidgen of doubt. Merlin looked skittish as he packed up the tent and had a difficult time making eye contact with Arthur.

“Good morning, sire.”  
“Good morning, Merlin.”

“We’re setting back for Camelot soon?”

Merlin bustled about the tent and made Arthur a bit dizzy. Arthur stood and blocked Merlin’s path. He clasped Merlin’s forearm. “Are you alright, Merlin?”

“I’m fine.” Merlin squeaked.

“Merlin?” Arthur said a severe note of warning in his voice.

“I’m just a little nervous. We had...”Merlin trailed off.

“Sex.” Arthur said with ease.

Merlin nodded quickly. “I know it didn’t mean anything to you, but-”

“Merlin!” Arthur interrupted, hurt that Merlin really thought that about Arthur. “Of course it meant something to me.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur; hope began to form in his eyes. “Really?”

Arthur took a deep breath and stepped closer to Merlin. “Merlin I...you...Merlin...” He sputtered.

Merlin grinned. “Wow, you’re really not good at this.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur ran a hand across his face. “Merlin, last night was one of the greatest nights of my life and I don’t want it to be the last time. Things have changed haven’t they?”

Merlin looked down at the ground. “No.” Merlin looked up and saw the crestfallen look on Arthur’s face. He touched Arthur’s face and directed Arthur’s gaze to him. He stared into Arthur’s eyes and let him see all the love he had for him. “I still love you just as much as I did before.”

Arthur smiled brilliantly at him. He swiftly wiped the smile from his face and schooled his expression into the arrogant mask he usually had. “Come on, you love me just a little bit more don’t you? I was a bit brilliant last night.”

Merlin shook his head but had a fond smile on his face. “Alright. Perhaps I love you just a little bit more.”

“Of course.” He tugged Merlin toward him and gently cupped his cheek. He leaned over and kissed Merlin softly. He pulled back and gave Merlin a serious look. “Merlin, I-”

Merlin put a finger to Arthur’s lips. “Don’t feel you have to say it just because I did.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “Alright.” He started to twist away from Merlin.

Merlin yanked him back. “You prat.”

Arthur laughed. “I finally do what you ask and you get cross with me.” He faked a put upon sigh. “Fine. If you want me to say it, I will.” He paused and ran his hand through Merlin’s hair. “I love you.”

Merlin pecked Arthur’s lips several times. He put his arms around Arthur’s neck and their breath mingled together as they held each other close. “What do you think everyone in Camelot will say?”

Arthur pondered this and then smiled. “That it’s about time.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow You Down (The Mission Creep Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758443) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3)




End file.
